HSM 3: My Way
by sufriday
Summary: A sequel to HSM 2.5. Troy and Gabriella must decide on their future. Will he accept her offer?


HSM: Senior Year (My Way)

Disclaimer: HSM and all of its characters belong to the mouse. The only things that are mine are the original ideas and characters that I create. I receive nothing but happiness for this.

Also, I do borrow a few lines and scenes from HSM : Senior Year, but as I stated before, they belong to the Mouse who owns the great real estate worldwide and not me.

Rating: Will have Mature material and may not be suitable for all readers.

Part 1

After the successful championship game, the entire school seemed to be in Troy's parent's back yard. After saying his obligatory hellos, he piled food on two plates. He located Gabriella and the two of them sneaked off to his tree house.

"This is such a great tree house. I can't believe you never brought me up here before."

Troy shrugged. "We never came back here. Besides, it's a no girls allowed zone. You're only the second girl who's ever been up here."

She raised her eyebrow at him.

"My mom was the first. I was up here playing and I wouldn't come down. She climbed up her and made me come down."

Gabriella laughed as she put her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe the coach from UofA is here."

"I know. My dad's still hoping it's a possibility for me, but you're going to Stanford. I'm going to be as close to you as I can." He kissed the top of her head. "I've gotten offers, Gabriella, from all over the country. Six of those schools are in California."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not sure where I want to go yet. All I do know is that wherever I go, it's going to close enough to Sanford so that our commutes won't be too bad."

Gabriella smiled. "This is really happening isn't it? Soon, we'll graduate, start college, get married, find jobs, and start a family."

"Not necessarily in that order." He lifted her chin with his fingers and kissed her sweetly at first, but it grew more passionate quickly.

"Troy," his mother's voice came from below, "you have guest. Don't make me come up there and get you … again."

"We'll be down in a minute, Mom." He started to get up, but Gabriella pulled him back down. "She really will come up here."

Gabriella sighed as she let Troy pull her up. "Fine, but just wait until I get you home, Wildcat."

He leaned down and began kissing her again.

"I'm coming up." His mother warned."

Troy reluctantly pulled away from his fiancée. "We're coming."

HSM3 MY WAY HSM3 MY WAY HSM3 MY WAY HSM3 MY WAY HSM3 MYWAY

Sharpay pulled her recently returned car into the spot she claimed as her own. Wearing a white blouse, hot pink mini, and hot pink, knee high, high heeled boots, she loved the way she turned all of the boy's heads. Walking up the stairs, she spotted her object of her mission. Troy. Sure her shrink had told her to basically get over him, but Sharpay was determined to get what she wanted. And what she wanted was for Gabriella to be miserable.

"Hi Troy! When's the big game?" Her phone beeped before he answered her and her attention flew to it. It was a text from one of her clones.

"Yesterday."

She was answering the text when she said, "Well, good luck." She walked off as she blew a kiss his way.

Troy pretended to catch it and then slapped it on to Zeke's, who still mooned over the blond, face.

HSM3 MY WAY HSM3 MY WAY HSM3 MY WAY HSM3 MY WAY HSM3 MYWAY

While in homeroom, Kelsi signed the entire homeroom up for the final musical so it wouldn't end up being the "Sharpay Show". Everybody griped and grumbled, but Gabriella convinced them to do it.

Before she left for the UofA campus for her classes, Troy stopped her. "Are you sure that you'll be able to do a show with your schedule?"

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "It will be fun." She grasped his hand. "Walk me to my car."

He laced his finger with hers. "I just don't want you to over extend yourself."

"I'll be fine. I want to do this. It will give me a chance to spend more time with the gang. I hardly ever get to see them anymore. This will be the last chance we'll get to spend time together before college." They stopped in front of the cute red convertible Jeremy bought her. "I'll be back up here after my classes." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you too."

HSM3 MY WAY HSM3 MY WAY HSM3 MY WAY HSM3 MY WAY HSM3 MYWAY

By the time Gabriella made it back to East High, Ryan had the entire cast of the show, except his twin who was on the phone, doing some strange type of yoga. Troy gladly stopped the exercise to greet her with a sweet kiss.

"Save it for your performance, Mr. Bolton," Mrs. Darbus said in her booming voice as she walked toward, than up the steps to the stage.

When she announced the names of the students who were being considered for scholarships to Julliard, Gabriella watch Troy as he thumbed through the catalog. She knew he was intrigued. By the time they both parked in the garage of their house, she knew he was torn.

"So," she put her keys on the hook beside the back door, "Julliard is an amazing school."

He nodded as he put his keys beside hers. "Yeah, I guess. If I wanted a school like that."

"Why do you deny that you love theater as much as you love basketball?" They walked through the back gate and sat on the hammock.

He sighed. "I'm not gonna get a full ride for theater. My grades are good, but…"

She leaned on his shoulder. "Baby, I don't want you to worry about money. The money my dad's father forced on my mom is just sitting in a bank collecting interest. I can't think of a better recipient of a scholarship than you."

"No!", he sat forward and put his elbows on his knees. "I'm not taking your money."

Gabriella sighed as she rubbed his back. "It's not my money. What schools are you seriously considering?"

Troy lay back. "Every school within a hundred mile radius of Stanford." She lay next to him and he clasped her hand in his. "I just wish I knew who submitted my name."

HSM3 MY WAY HSM3 MY WAY HSM3 MY WAY HSM3 MY WAY HSM3 MY WAY

Author's Note: So I finally decided to sit down and put something on paper. Hope you enjoy it. I'm not sure how often I'm going to update, but I won't abandon it. I'm also writing a Criminal Minds fic and I'm kind of hoping by writing both, I'll get over my writer's block.


End file.
